Siguiendo el mapa de nuestro futuro
by izayalelouch
Summary: Que hubiera sucedido si Voldemort hubiera ganado el duelo contra Harry, si los Mortifagos hubieran podido someter a la orden del fénix, si el ministerio hubiera sido tomado, si Hogwarts hubiera caído y Draco hubiera tomado muy malas decisiones en la batalla final y todo fue de mal en peor en la historia después de la guerra pero y si alguien regresa al comienzo de toda su vida.


Destrucción, llantos, gritos, desolación, miedo, desesperación, tristeza y muerte, era todo lo que se podía oír, ver y sentir desde el final de la última gran guerra mágica, sin importar cuanto se esforzaron por intentar conseguir la victoria en el enfrentamiento final, el lado de la luz fue devorado, consumido y completamente destruido por la enorme oscuridad del señor tenebroso, sus fieles mortífagos y sus demás aliados.

La orden del fénix fue el primer grupo que cayo destruyendo consigo la primera resistencia que se oponía fieramente al nuevo orden del mundo y llevándose consigo la valentía de oponerse a la oscuridad, seguido del ministerio de magia en donde los mortífagos y las demás criaturas mágicas aliadas a Voldemort tomaron el control empeorando la situación para todos los que habían apoyado los ideales de Dumbledore tomando consigo la representación del poder y el orden de las leyes de la magia.

Y por último el gran castillo que representaba la última esperanza de triunfar contra el mal, donde se llevó acabo la última escena de este conflicto y donde dio lugar el último enfrentamiento entre Harry Potter y Voldemort, donde el niño elegido perdió la batalla y su vida mientras el lord oscuro se levantó como el nuevo soberano del mundo mágico, así fue también como Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería cayo junto con Harry y muchos más valientes que dieron sus vidas en la feroz batalla matando toda esperanza que había quedado en las personas.

Desde ese preciso día todo el mundo, tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico, comenzó a cambiar, para mal para muchos y para el bien para pocos, luego de obtener el poder de toda Inglaterra comenzaron por tomar el poder de todas las demás comunidades mágicas, apoderándose de todos los otros ministerios de magia y destruir las resistencias de los demás países, eliminando a todos los sangre sucias y aquellas familias traidores a la sangre, imponiendo un nuevo orden social e imponiendo un miedo psicológico contra aquellos que se oponían amenazando a sus familias y seres queridos.

Hubo muchos cambios que se continuaron haciendo pero los más importantes de todos fueron que Hogwarts fue reconstruido y abierto de nuevo pero las casas cambiaron sus mentalidades de quien merecía estudiar magia y además Severus Snape se convirtió en el nuevo director, mientras Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en el nuevo ministro de magia, los bandos de criaturas mágicas que se habían aliado a Voldemort ahora podían andar libres y se les daban a los muggles que sobrevivieron como alimento o entretenimiento y Fenrir Greyback se volvió el líder de todas las criaturas mágicas.

Luego de tomar a todo el mundo bajo su control e imponer, difundir a todos con sus ideales y terminar de construir su imperio lo primero que hizo "su excelencia el gran lord mágico soberano y rey de todo el mundo" como era conocido y llamado por todos ahora, fue recompensar a sus más fieles y leales hombres.

Bellatrix Lestrange fue la primera a la cual se le dejo a cargo de Azkaban en donde se encontraban encerrados varios traidores a la sangre, sobreviviente de la guerra y personas que iban en contra del nuevo orden mundial, los cuales Bellatrix disfrutaba atormentar y torturar.

Severus Snape fue nombrado nuevo director de Hogwarts y también de las demás escuelas mágicas que se volvieron abrir con nuevos cambios en ellas, dándole el poder de toda la educación que se impartía en todo el mundo.

Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en el ministro líder de todos los ministerios del mundo, junto con su esposa Narcissa Malfoy como su ayudante imponiendo las nuevas reglas que su amo le daba para dictar.

Fenrir Greyback le pidió a Voldemort que le diera a Remus Lupin como parte de su recompensa ya que alego que este le pertenecía desde el día en que lo mordió, Voldemort por la lealtad de Fenrir le dio Lupin sin contratiempos, además Fenrir se convirtió en el líder de todos los animales mágicos en donde junto con la ayuda de Lucius se creó un subministerio para atender los problemas de las criaturas en donde Greyback era el líder y junto a su pareja Remus controlaba a los demás.

Draco Malfoy queriendo alejarse de todo le pidió a su señor dejarlo a cargo del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas donde intentaba ayudar a los muggles sobrevivientes que eran discriminado y atacados constantemente, era irónico que el, un purista de sangre en sus primeros años se diera cuenta de que todos son iguales sin importar la sangre, ni la familia o el apellido, pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, por ello decidió ayudar en lo que podía a los demás sobrevivientes de la guerra, además de intentar mantener cuerdos a los heridos que traían desde Azkaban, ya que a pesar de todo lo que su tía les hacía pasar para su diversión no los mataba ya que prefería romperlos una y otra vez después de que volvían de que los hayan curado, Draco dejaba morir algunos de sus pacientes que se lo rogaban para liberarlos de ese infierno, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo siempre y rápido como el quería ya que si no comenzarían a sospechar de él y eso es lo último que necesitaba en su posición.

Antonin Dolohov fue recompensado volviendo el líder de los caballeros de Walpurgis los cuales eran Aurores pero su nombre fue cambiado al antiguo nombre que usaban los mortífagos en la primera guerra, manteniendo el orden en el mundo mágico y se le dio como premio a Fred Weasley.

Barty Crouch Jr. se volvió el ejecutor de las nuevas dictaduras por su enorme lealtad y adoración a su señor, su trabajo consistía en poner la marca tenebrosa en las familias mostrando su lealtad a su señor y llevándole a los traidores a Bellatrix para que sean reformados y también era el encargado de devolver a los prisioneros a Azkaban cuando salían de San Mungo y se le dio como premio a George Weasley.

Mientras todo este nuevo orden fue impuesto los días y meses pasaron convirtiéndose así en años y el destino de algunos fue nada más que dolor y miseria y para otros el olvido y la incertidumbre, todos los que se opusieron a Voldemort en la guerra habían muerto o se encontraban encerados en la nueva Azkaban en donde Bellatrix controlaba sus destinos.

Lo que sucedió con el destino de algunos mediante y después de la guerra fue:

Ron Weasley murió en la guerra a manos de Draco ya que este intento matar a Nagini con un diente del basilisco para intentar ayudar a Harry, pero nadie más que Voldemort sabe eso ya que la propia Nagini se lo dijo ganándose su confianza al proteger al único ser al que le tiene cariño.

Hermione Granger fue enviada a Azkaban después de la guerra en donde perdió su mente por culpa de los dementores y por la tristeza de haber perdido a Harry, Ron y sus padres, fue transferida a San Mungo de forma permanente después de un tiempo en donde es cuidada por Draco con el cual habla contándole sus diversas historias de aventuras que tuvo con sus dos amigos creyendo que aun sus seres queridos siguen con ella.

George Weasley luego de ser capturado y dado a Barty Crouch Jr. como premio, se le borro y modifico su memoria, se volvió la pareja de Barty y se convirtió en un fiel seguidor de su señor como su marido, se volvió el nuevo maestro de pociones en Hogwarts y ayudaba a su esposo con su trabajo debes en cuando, también Draco y él se hicieron amigos.

Rubeus Hagrid fue rechazado por los gigantes después de un tiempo por haber mantenido su lealtad con Dumbledore y fue enviado a Azkaban acusado de traición al nuevo gobernante del mundo que es donde permanece y debes en cuando le pide a Draco que le deje ver a Hermione.

Fred Weasley luego de ser capturado y dado a Antonin Dolohov como premio, se le borro y modifico su memoria como a su gemelo, se volvió la pareja de Antonin y se convirtió en un fiel seguidor de su señor como su esposo, se volvió el nuevo maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts y ayudaba a su marido con su trabajo debes en cuando, su hermano y el se volvieron buenos amigos con Draco.

Minerva McGonagall permanece enseñando en Hogwarts transfiguraciones al igual que varios de sus antiguos colegas maestros a los cuales se les modificaron sus recuerdos para seguir siendo útiles en el colegio.

Ginny Weasley al igual que Hermione fue llevada a Azkaban después de la guerra en donde permanece encerrada, va a terapia con Draco para afrontar la perdida de Harry, que sus hermanos ya no la recuerden y mantenerse cuerda y debes en cuando le pide a Draco que la deje ver a Hermione.

Arthur Weasley fue llevado a Azkaban después de la guerra con parte de su familia en donde con su hija asiste a las terapias de Draco para mantenerse cuerdo y pedirle que lo lleve a ver a su esposa y contarle como están sus gemelos problemáticos.

Molly Weasley fue trasferida de forma permanente a San Mungo después de estar un tiempo en Azkaban, la perdida de sus hijos y las muertes de otros le hizo la victima favorita de los dementores perdiendo su mente y cordura en donde su esposo y su hija la van a visitar y Draco intenta devolverle parte de su mente con terapia familiar.

Remus Lupin fue llevado ante Voldemort por haber matado a gran parte de sus hombres tanto con su magia y cuando tomo su forma de hombre lobo, Voldemort se sorprendió de que el calmado profesor fuera una maquina asesina de tal magnitud por lo que antes de dárselo a Greyback modifico sus recuerdos volviéndolo uno de sus más fieles seguidores, Remus también al perder todos sus verdaderos recuerdos se volvió muy buen amigo de Severus, Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix y se volvió profesor de D.C.A.O en el nuevo Hogwarts en donde era el profesor favorito de todos y después de un tiempo quedo embarazado de un niño de Fenrir.

Sirius Black fue encerrado en Azkaban después de la guerra pero al ya haber estado hay por 12 años y por su forma animago pudo mantener su mente intacta de los dementores y la muerte de Harry, pero su prima le encantaba torturarlo tanto físicamente como psicológica diciéndole lo buena amiga que era con Remus y como su amor y antigua pareja ahora era la pareja de Greyback y que estaba esperando un hijo de este al cual iban a llamar Edward y también se volvió el mejor amigo de Severus y Lucius.

Nymphadora Tonks fue llevada a Azkaban junto a los demás en donde era torturada por su tía y al igual que a Sirius la torturaba diciéndole de como Remus la había olvidado y que ahora se encontraba con el hombre el cual le causo tanto daño a Remus cuando era un niño y mediante fue creciendo, por suerte gracias a su tío se mantenía aun cuerda y debes en cuando le pedía a Draco que los sacara para ver a los demás.

Bill Weasley murió a manos de Bellatrix en la última batalla en Hogwarts no sin antes ser torturado por ella hasta su muerte tomando el lugar de su hermano creyendo que lo salvo.

Neville Longbottom murió a manos de Draco ya que este intentaba matar a su tía con la espada de Gryffindor por la espalda mientras esta se encontraba torturando a Bill Weasley, Draco para el deleite de su tía lo mato con la misma maldición con la cual ella dejo en un estado irreparable a sus padres.

Ojoloco Moody al igual que McGonagall le modificaron sus recuerdos y se volvió un caballero de Walpurgis volviéndose leal a Voldemort ya que este consideraba un desperdicio que lo mataran si lo podían volver de su lado.

Charlie Weasley permanece entrenando dragones en Rumanía ya que modificaron sus recuerdos y se volvió el líder de los domadores, los cuales son jinetes de dragones que vigilan a todo el mundo desde el cielo informando de forma inmediata si ocurre algún levantamiento u otros problemas, visita a sus hermanos y esposa en Hogwarts ya que a Fred y George son los únicos que recuerda de su familia y se volvió amigo de Draco por parte de su esposa.

Cho Chang luego de la muerte de Harry y el fin de la guerra se volvió completamente loca fue internada en San Mungo con otros pacientes con problemas en la mente pero al ser un peligro para los demás pacientes internados y para ella misma fue puesta en un completo aislamiento y solo Draco la atiende en donde habla con ella como si estuvieran en Hogwarts y fueran amigos, pero no puede hacer nada para ayudarla a recuperarse.

Fleur Delacour luego de la muerte de Bill en la guerra desesperada le pidió a Voldemort que se llevara lejos de ella ese dolor de haber perdido a su amor y a cambio le prometió su lealtad, Voldemort así lo hice borro su memoria acerca de todo lo ocurrido pero para asegurar su lealtad también cambio sus recuerdos y la volvió otro de sus leales mortífagos y con el tiempo se enamoró de Charlie Weasley y se casaron, ella quedo embarazada y comenzó a ir al médico para cuidarse en donde se izó muy amiga de Draco ya que él también era parte veela y con el tiempo después de tener a su bebe el cual se llamaba Mirack Weasley del cual Draco era padrino por pedido de Fleur, Draco la recomendó a su padrino para contratarla como profesora y tomo el cargo como la nueva maestra de historia de la magia y se unía a Draco y a Luna para tomar el té.

Percy Weasley murió en la batalla de Hogwarts después de ver como su hermano Bill era torturado por Bellatrix por protegerlo y luego de que lo vio morir Bellatrix lo mato sin importarle lo que le dijo a Bill, por suerte para el su muerte fue rápida y sin dolor a diferencia de su hermano ya que Bellatrix se había aburrido de jugar con sus presas.

Luna Lovegood mantuvo sus recuerdos intactos al seguir a Voldemort después de la guerra para mantener a su padre con vida, lamentablemente al haber sido torturado por los mortífagos y al haberle fallado en mantenerla a salvo comenzó a perder su memoria, por suerte Draco la ayudo a que la recuerde como su hija pera no pudo hacer nada más, aun así va a terapia familiar para ayudar a su padre el cual ahora reside de forma permanente en San Mungo, ella siguió con la revista de su padre y se volvió la nueva profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts y la mejor amiga de Draco, ambos toman el té juntos con Fleur para hablar y mantener algo de felicidad en este mundo.

Sr. Ollivander uno de los pocos que también mantiene sus recuerdos intactos al aceptar ser fiel a Voldemort después de la guerra para poder seguir con vida, hasta hoy sigue construyendo varitas y tomo como aprendiz a uno de sus hijos para que sigan con su negocio.

Ese fue el destino de algunos, pero al final todo traidor al señor oscuro compartían su vida en Azkaban.

Ya habían pasado 50 años desde la gran guerra que lo había cambiado todo y a todos.

Draco Malfoy Black con 67 años de edad seguía luciendo con una apariencia de alguien de 25 a 30 en todos esos años que habían pasado y vio como sus amigos se casaban, tenían hijos y como los años les afectaban a todos menos a él, incluso su padre estaba envejeciendo a pesar de ser parte veela también, pero al parecer él había heredado mas parte veela que su familia por lo que podía quedar embarazado sin necesidad de una poción de fertilidad, lo cual era muy molesto ya que un montón de idiotas intentaban comprometerse con él por su poderosa e influyente sangre en la sociedad, pero para su suerte y la mala de sus pretendientes su padre seguía teniendo el poder de con quien se debía desposar, eso pensó hasta que el señor oscuro quería tener un heredero y él fue el "privilegiado" elegido para darle un hijo a su señor.

En un momento se comenzó a sentir celoso de que todos parecían felices con sus familias formadas, criando a sus hijos y él no tenía nada, por eso se encerró en su trabajo y su nueva pasión descubierta hace ya algunos años, la alquimia.

Comenzó leyendo simples libros de Paracelso y Dzou Yen los cuales fueron antiguos alquimistas mucho antes que Flamel y eran especialistas de este tema en las antiguas eras, lo cual fue difícil ya que habían muy pocos de sus libros en todo el mundo y traducir sus manuscritos fue aún más difícil, pero con el tiempo pudo conseguir los manuscritos y notas de las investigaciones de Nicolás y Perenelle Flamel en lo cual gasto 5 años de su vida aislado en completa soledad traduciendo las notas de los más grandes alquimistas en vivir, sin duda ambos eran unos genios y el comenzó a añadir sus propias ideas y terminar el trabajo de nuevas notas que la difunta pareja había dejado inconclusas o como nuevas ideas y proyectos futuros, también le sorprendió que solo nombraran a Dumbledore como un simple conocido en su diario de viaje diciendo que fue un hombre extraño y misterioso que solo vieron una vez cuando estuvieron en Francia por primera vez, cuando el difunto director afirmaba ser muy buen amigo de ambos y un socio que colaboro con sus investigaciones, fue muy raro pero decidió dejarlo pasar y continuo con su nuevo pasatiempo volviéndose con el tiempo el mayor alquimista en existir desde los Flamel.

Luego de acabar sus investigaciones de la alquimia comenzó a mezclarlo con su trabajo en San Mungo para hallar curas a antiguas enfermedades incurables y ayudar a sus pacientes, fue después de un tiempo cuando sus padres llegaron al hospital y estaban en su oficina esperándolo, feliz de ver a sus padres después de tanto tiempo los saludo con un gran abrazo, salieron a comer y pasear, luego al estar en su casa en la noche mientras tomaban un poco de café y comían unos aperitivos sus padres le dijeron que tenían por fin un pretendiente digno de su mano, Draco esperó pacientemente a que le digieran con quien lo habían comprometido y fue cuando soltaron la bomba diciéndole que se convertiría en el consorte de Voldemort y le daría descendencia.

Tuvo una gran pelea con sus padres por comprometerlo sin decirle nada hasta ahora pero no pudo objetar nada, ya estaba hecho el acuerdo y no importa lo que hiciera jamás podría ir contra del lord oscuro, era prácticamente pedir la muerte a gritos, por lo cual tuvo que casarse, todos sus amigos lo felicitaron pues con sus memorias alteradas y sus lealtades cambiadas nadie recordaba el verdadero monstruo que era Voldemort.

Pero el si lo hacía, recordó como su familia fue discriminada por él, como su padre fue encarcelado por él, como su madre sufrió por él, como su padrino Severus fue visto como un monstruo por él, como varios de magos de familias sangre puras fuero encasilladas por él, como miles y millones de muggles murieron por él, como sus propios seguidores fueron asesinados por él y como prácticamente todo se fue a la mierda por su culpa.

Puede que ahora hay paz pero es porque las generaciones más jóvenes no saben que paso de verdad ese día en la última guerra, no mejor dicho en esa masacre y sus venideras, la historia los narra a todos ellos cómo los salvadores de el mundo mágico que eliminaron a los sangre sucia y erradicaban a los traidores, de como limpiaron la tierra, pero lo único que todos ellos son en realidad, es que son unos asesinos, no héroes sino unos mentirosos, nada más que eso.

Después de todos los ganadores son los que escriben la historia.

Pasaron 10 años en donde aprovecho lo máximo de su última libertad y luego llego la fecha de la boda y al sus 80 años se tomó como consorte del lord oscuro y al finalizar la ceremonia Voldemort no perdió el tiempo y le exigía tener relaciones una y otra vez con él, tuvo que tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad para decirle que lo estaba disfrutando, pero por suerte para el quedo embarazado de inmediato lo que impedía que Voldemort lo vuelva a tocar, al parecer tener más parte veela que su padre si había tenido sus beneficios. Su hijo nació saludable y le pusieron Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Black por suerte era una copia perfecta de Draco.

Los años pasaron y Scorpius fue educado por su ma como le gustaba decirle ya que su "padre" estaba muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo con él, lo que lo llevo a odiar a su padre por ver cómo era en realidad, pero amaba a su madre de forma incondicional, fue colocado en Slytherin enorgulleciendo a sus padres, Draco lo crió de forma que estuviera preparado para todo tipo de situación, lo inculco en varias artes y le enseño todo lo que sabía y también lo educo con la verdadera historia de la batalla de Hogwarts, lo que provoco que el odio de Scorpius a su "padre" creciera aún más, su madre le enseño que no hay diferencias en las razas o entre el poder y que todos somos iguales, dependiendo de cómo nosotros mismos no desarrollemos sin importar la opinión de los demás es lo importante y por eso Draco era el héroe de su hijo.

Los años siguieron pasando y ya le comenzaban a pegar peaje a Draco pero aun así tuvo la suerte de ver como su hijo a los 25 años derroco a Voldemort del trono, con algo de su ayuda por supuesto, después de todo no iba a dejar que su amado bebe se enfrente solo a un psicópata racista el cual era su ex esposo y como al tomar el trono después de unos años la verdadera paz comenzó a llegar, uno en donde los magos, los muggles y las criaturas mágicas convivían en una armonía perfecta sin importar la pureza de la sangre o las razas.

Después de un tiempo su hijo lo dejo a cargo del trono ya que quería formar una familia propia, el comprendió y dirigió al nuevo mundo en una era prospera y cuando su hijo se casó con una mitad bruja llamada Jeanee y tuvo a sus propios niños alcanzo a estar hay para pasar tiempo con su hijo, para dejarlo en vergüenza mostrándole álbumes de fotos a su nuera, para mimar a su nietos, ver cómo estos entraron al colegio y como con el tiempo hicieron sus vidas.

Al final dejo a su hijo junto a su esposa de nuevo en el trono como los nuevos reyes sabiendo que este estaría bien ahora que tiene a alguien que lo ayude a dirigir el reino, se retiró con Severus con el cual había comenzado a salir después de un tiempo y con el cual compartió el secreto de la vida eterna que por fin descubrió como alquimista, ambos se casaron y tuvieron a dos niños a los que llamaron Regulus Lucius Malfoy Snape y a Lily Narcissa Malfoy Snape, ambos criaron a sus hijos con amor y cuando estos ya hicieron sus vidas ambos dejaron de beber el elixir de la vida eterna y se fueron juntos a descansar para siempre.

Su funeral fue uno de los eventos más grandes en donde todo el reino se puso de luto para despedir a su antiguo rey y su esposo, sus hijos, sus nietos, sus sobrinos, sus amigos y muchas otras personas llegaron desde distintas partes del mundo para despedirse y desearles un buen viaje al más haya después de 1000 años de vida.

Y así acabo la vida de Draco Malfoy.

Un gran mago y alquimista.

Un medimago salvador de vidas.

El segundo creador de la piedra filosofal.

Un animago poseedor de un gran coraje.

Amado padre por sus hijos.

Amado consorte por su pareja.

Amado abuelo por sus nietos.

Amado tío por sus sobrinos.

Amado amigo para los que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo bien.

Amado rey por el mundo.

Un hombre que cometió equivocaciones pero supo reconocerlo y remediarlo.

Y un protector de la igualdad.

Fin

o

¿Tal vez no?

Mientras tanto en una mansión, más preciso en una gran mansión de noche, en una gran habitación, una mujer se encontraba en trabajo de parto mientras su marido se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro de forma muy nerviosa por el estado de su mujer y su hijo. Después de una hora el medimago de su familia salió y le dio indicaciones de que su esposa y su hijo se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y que demoraron por que los estaban revisando a ambos para ver asegurarse que no hubo ningún contratiempo o problema, dándole permiso para pasar.

Cissy cómo estás? Te encuentras bien?. Pregunto Lucius preocupado por la salud de su esposa pero guardo silencio cuando vio que esta cargaba un bebe en sus brazos.

Lucius ven aquí y conoce a tu hijo. Le respondió ella con una sonrisa de cansancio pero con alegría, él se acercó y cargo a su hijo en sus brazos y este abrió sus ojos mostrando dos grandes gemas grises brillantes, le regalo una sonrisa a su padre y tomo su nariz con su manita a lo que Lucius sonrió.

Hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando me vio. Respondió Narcissa mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Y como lo llamaremos.

Draco…Draconis Malfoy Black. Dijo Lucius mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposa en la cama y ambos miraban su pequeño dragón con amor.

Como la constelación del dragón. respondió Narcissa mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su marido.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando a su hijo por un tiempo para luego ir a descansar.

Pero ambos ignoraban que su pequeño dragón no era un simple bebe sino un viajero del tiempo.

Una persona que tomaría por sorpresa a todo el mundo mágico.

El verdadero salvador del mundo mágico.

El cual se aliaría con fuertes magos.

Draco un poderoso mago y gran alquimista.

Un poderoso ser mágico.

El alquimista brujo.

El ketsueki renkinjutsu-shi. (Alquimista de sangre)


End file.
